1. Field
The invention relates to a display apparatus. More particularly, the invention relates to a light generation member capable of improving uniformity of light and a display apparatus having the light generation member.
2. Description of the Related Art
Among display devices, a liquid crystal display includes a display panel having a plurality of pixels to generate an image and a backlight unit providing light to the display panel. The pixels of the display panel control a transmittance of the light provided from the backlight unit to display the image.
A light conversion member including quantum dots has been used to improve a utilization efficiency of the light provided to the display panel. The light conversion member has a bar shape and is used in an edge-illumination type backlight unit. The light conversion member converts a light provided from a light source to a white light. For instance, the light conversion member converts a blue light to the white light.
The white light generated by the light conversion member is provided to the display panel, and the pixels of the display panel display the image using the white light provided from the light conversion member.